reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
War Horse
The War Horse is a horse in Red Dead Redemption available as a paid download, with certain pre-order incentives, and with the Game of the Year edition. Description The War Horse is black with a platinum mane. Its stamina is equal to that of the Kentucky Saddler and its speed is nearly as fast as the American Standardbred, giving it the highest overall statistics of any horse in the game. Availability thumb|right|300px|The War Horse - Provided By GamerSpawn The War Horse was intended to be exclusive content; codes to "unlock" the mount were provided to buyers of the Limited Edition and through various pre-order incentive programs at certain US and UK retailers. The War Horse, along with other pre-order content, was released in 2011 as DLC on the PlayStation Network and Xbox LIVE, for $0.99/£0.79 or 80 Microsoft Points. The Game of the Year Edition, released in October 2011, includes the War Horse along with all other available DLC. In 2014, the War Horse is able to be obtained in Undead Nightmare. Acquisition ''Single Player'' Once the War Horse DLC is purchased, the War Horse can be made the player's mount by opening the Inventory at any time and using the Deed under the Consumables tab. In the Game of the Year Edition, the player must buy the deed from a general store. It can be obtained for $5000 or $10,000 in Hard Core mode. *In some cases, when playing the Game of the Year edition, this will be the first horse given to the player by Bonnie MacFarlane. ''Undead Nightmare'' Due to the June 2014 patch, the War Horse can now be obtained in the Undead Nightmare DLC campaign. The player must complete the mission Love in the Time of Plague to recieve the deed. Additionally, the player can load a pre-June 2014 patch save file and will be given the deed. Trivia *The War Horse can be seen in the Outlaws to the End co-op mission "The Kidnapped Girl", where two of the bandits will ride one into Ridgewood Farm. *The War appears to be a Rocky Mountain Horse, a multi-purpose breed popular for its chocolate coat and flaxen mane/tail. *The War Horse's health is 3X that of an Ordinary Horse. *To earn the First Expert Hunter Outfit's First challenge. Kill the War Horse and Skin him Repeatedly. The War Horse weighs a lot more than a ordinary Horse, making it easier to get 5000Ib of Meat. *The only way to get the War Horse in multiplayer is by editing a save file or glitches. Bugs *Sometimes a second War Horse might appear after a rare bug that involves a NPC "stealing" the player's horse, but instead of running away with it, this one will stay still. Note that for this unusual bug to happen two NPCs would stand together next to each other doing nothing and when the player goes near them, one of the two grabs the horse. Whistling will cause the horse to buck off the NPC. After that the NPC will grab the horse again, but this time after whistling the horse will ignore the player, as if the NPC is now the owner of the horse. When grabbing the horse again (will be considered as stealing) and whistling, a new horse of the same breed will come. This has been observed on the southern road of Mercer Station and in Tesoro Azul and Alta Cabeza in the middle of the four mountains, or in Blackwater with a lawman.( ) *There is a second way to duplicate this horse and any other horse. During the quest Love is the Opiate you are forced to break in a white stallion. If you break the stallion and then ride War Horse back to the owner with the stallion lassoed then during the cutscene both the quest giver and the stallion will be invisible. After the cutscene, War Horse should be standing next to you however if you do not get onto this horse but instead whistle for your horse, a new War Horse will appear with the first one still standing there. This new horse will still have the same stamina as your old one. It's is likely the game simply switched he model for the stallion with that of War Horse. ( ) confirmed. WP_20130905_026.jpg|Bareback War Horse Gallery War Horse.jpg 4856_03.jpg war horse.jpg File:War_Horse4.jpg File:War_Horse3.jpg RDR WarHorse Screenshot-450x253.jpg Red-Dead-Redemption-The-War-Horse-DLC-Trailer_1.jpg|John defending a train with his trusty stallion. Red-Dead-Redemption-The-War-Horse-DLC-Trailer_2.jpg|John out running explosives on his fast steed. Related Content Category:Horses Category:Redemption Transport Category:Redemption Animals Category:Redemption DLC